Ladrona de guante azul
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Unas semanas después de que Elsa se marchase junto con Anna y Kristoff a Arendelle, Emma se da cuenta de que le falta algo.


Elsa no entendía muchas cosas del mundo de Storybrooke y una de ellas eran las extrañas ropas, sobre todo las de las mujeres. Sabía que tenían vestidos, como le había visto a Regina o a Belle, por lo que no entendía por qué la mayoría vestían como hombres y llevaban pantalones. Emma le había explicado que era una ropa mucho más cómoda y apropiada, en su caso sobre todo para su tipo de trabajo. Elsa entonces replicó que ella la había ayudado en todo sin cambiarse su vestido y no había tenido problemas. Emma le recordó todas las veces que su capa se había quedado enredada en algún arbusto del bosque o cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo tras enfadar a Regina y Emma tuvo que ayudarla a mantener el ritmo porque Elsa no podía dar grandes zancadas a causa de la falda del vestido. Elsa no tuvo otra réplica así que se conformó con hacer un mohín enfadada.

Elsa sonrió agachando la cabeza recordando…

_[2 meses antes]_

- Vale, lo de los pantalones puedo entenderlo pero ¿y la chaqueta? No he visto a nadie más en el pueblo con una parecida. Y tienes muchas del mismo estilo.- comentó Elsa mientras paseaba la mano por la tela de cada prenda que se encontraba colgada en el armario de la salvadora.

Emma, que se estaba lavando los dientes en el baño, esperó a enjuagarse la boca y limpiarse con una toalla antes de contestar.

- Me gusta el cuero. Es calentito y resistente, y dura mucho tiempo si lo cuidas bien. Antes llevaba una vida más nómada y no sabía cuándo iba a poder comprar más ropa así que prefiero comprar cosas que duren mucho tiempo.

Elsa asintió ante el razonamiento acariciando la piel de una llamativa chaqueta roja. Cedió al impulso y, pensando que a Emma no le importaría, se la probó. Estiró los brazos mirándose en el espejo sintiéndose algo extraña por llevar algo así, aunque no le desagradaba. Le recordaba a algunas corazas de cuero de los guerreros antiguos que había visto en las ilustraciones de un libro sobre la historia de Arendelle. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que, en efecto, la chaqueta parecía incómoda, pesada y áspera desde el exterior pero en el interior, una vez puesta, era suave, cálida y confortable; todo lo contrario. Elsa sonrió aún más al ver que la chaqueta era exactamente igual que su dueña: desde fuera parecía una cosa y en la intimidad era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Elsa se sobresaltó por la voz y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y girar justo para ver cómo Emma se cruzaba de brazos apoyaba su hombro en el marco de la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

- Oh, Emma, yo… lo siento. La vi y quise probármela pero está claro que no ha sido una buena idea. Te pido perdón por mi indiscreción.- se disculpó rápidamente mientras intentaba quitarse la chaqueta sin mucho éxito a causa de los nervios.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Se apresuró a tranquilizarla Emma al verla tan nerviosa. Se separó de la puerta y se acercó hacia la otra rubia.- Lo decía porque el rojo no te queda bien del todo.

Elsa elevó una ceja interrogante en parte sorprendida, en parte divertida. Aún no se había acostumbraba a que Emma la tratase de ese modo; no había formalismos ni reverencias. La trataba como a una igual, y, en el fondo, le encantaba.

Emma sonrió aún más al ver la reacción de Elsa. Sabía que reaccionaría así. Por toda respuesta se dirigió al armario buscando entre las prendas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

- Esta. El azul es tu color. Además, seguro que combina mejor con tu vestido.

Elsa miró la prenda que la otra mujer le ofrecía; era otra chaqueta de cuero sólo que más corta, con un cierre con hebilla y era de color azul con una pequeña franja blanca sobre los hombros. ¿Acaso Emma tenía chaquetas de todos los colores? Divertida por toda la situación, se quitó la chaqueta roja y se sorprendió cuando Emma se acercó por su espalda y la ayudó a ponerse la azul. Se colocó bien la prenda, notando que era tan cómoda como la otra y estiró los brazos colocándose las mangas antes de mirarse en el espejo. No pudo evitar reír al ver su imagen; su vestido azul con capa y lleno de brillantes bajo una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro. Era nuevo para ella pero Emma tenía razón, le quedaba mucho mejor ese color y por eso no le desencantó su estilismo. Aun así, necesitaba otra opinión.

- ¿Qué tal?

Elsa se sorprendió al notar las manos de Emma en su cintura y, a través del espejo pudo ver cómo la sheriff se asomaba por encima de su hombro para poder mirarla en el espejo. Tras unos segundos en los que Emma se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista y Elsa no se atrevió ni a respirar para no romper el momento, la primera habló.

- Preciosa.

No dijo nada más. Sólo una palabra. Un simple adjetivo que susurró en el oído de la reina y que provocó que la sensible piel de ésta se erizase a la par que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo por completo. Aunque lo que más le afectó no fue la palabra ni la forma de pronunciarla. No. Fue el hecho de que mientras lo decía Emma no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Elsa a través del espejo, como si de lo que estuviera hablando fuese sobre la mujer y no sobre su ropa. Elsa tragó saliva con dificultad sin saber qué hacer, no quería que ese momento acabase, no quería dejar de sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería que Emma se alejase.

De repente se escuchó la voz de Snow desde la planta de abajo informando que la película acababa de empezar y que tenían que bajar ya si no querían perderse lo mejor.

Emma sonrió tímidamente y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Elsa antes de apartarse de ella y bajar por las escaleras. Elsa se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde aún quedaba la huella de su beso y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos suspirando con una sonrisa camuflada entre sus labios. Negó con la cabeza riendo antes de volver a colocar la chaqueta en su sitio y acariciar la manga de la azul por última vez. Cerró las puertas del armario y bajó al salón con el resto de la familia.

...

- ¡Mamá! No la encuentro. Aquí no está –exclamó frustrada Emma buscando por todos los armarios.

- Emma, nadie ha tocado tu chaqueta, mira bien en todos los cajones o perchas, seguro que está debajo de otra. Intentó razonar con ella Snow.

Emma rodó los ojos aprovechando que no podía verla, por la sugerencia y volvió a mirar en todas las perchas. Iba a volver a alzar la voz cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. Con cuidado descolgó una de las perchas vacías y vio que de un cordón atado al gancho colgaba una nota. Sin saber qué esperar leyó el papel con atención.

_Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que te falta algo. La verdad es que no eres tan buena sheriff como crees si has tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Sabes que bromeo. Espero que no te importe que me apropie de esta chaqueta. Sé que te encanta pero tú misma me dijiste que solías viajar con ella y he pensado que se merecía conocer el reino de Arendelle. No te preocupes, la cuidaré muy bien. Y si necesitabas una excusa para venir a verme, te acabo de dar una muy buena._

_Te he dejado un regalo. No es lo mismo pero era lo único de cuero que tenía. Espero que te compense en parte._

Emma parpadeó sorprendida y entonces vio que el cordón del que prendía la nota era de cuero, y que no se trataba de un cordón cualquiera sino el que normalmente sujetaba la trenza de Elsa.

Debería estar enfadada, acababan de robarle una de sus pertenencias más preciadas y teniendo en cuenta que no tenía muchas tenía motivos para estarlo. Pero no era el caso, porque el simple hecho de imaginarse a Elsa vestida con su chaqueta en medio de Arendelle donde todo el mundo pensaría que era una ropa muy extraña, hacía que quisiera reír. Y también sentía un ligero orgullo al saber que una reina. No, una reina no. Que Elsa quisiera llevar algo suyo puesto aunque el resto del mundo no lo entendiera.

Retiró el cordón y con cuidado se lo colocó en la muñeca dando varias vueltas hasta que quedó como una pulsera. Cerró la puerta del armario y bajó a desayunar.

- ¿La encontraste? – preguntó su madre al verla.

Emma negó sin perder su sonrisa. Snow vio cómo su hija se servía una taza de café sin dejar de sonreír tontamente, y de vez en cuando acariciar su muñeca casi distraída. Pensó en preguntar pero al instante se escuchó el llanto de Neal por toda la casa y tuvo que posponer esa conversación.

...

Elsa caminó por los pasillos de palacio respondiendo a las dudas de los sirvientes sobre el menú de ese día. Aunque nadie comentó el extraño atuendo que llevaba su reina no pudieron evitar cuchichear sobre ello, ella los escuchaba pero le daba igual. Estaba demasiado contenta con la chaqueta azul y no pudo evitar dar un giro como si se tratase de un baile al pasar por delante de una cristalera para ver cómo se reflejaba el color azul en la vidriera.

- ¿Qué se supone que lleva tu hermana?.- preguntó un confuso Kristoff rascándose la cabeza al ver a su cuñada andando por la sala oeste del palacio.

Anna sonrió ampliamente al reconocer esa ropa tan familiar.

- Creo que es el uniforme de los sheriffs en Storybrooke.


End file.
